<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help Me Out by angstkingsfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648602">Help Me Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic'>angstkingsfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mental Health Matters [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Confused Jack Kline, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: “can you do a one-shot really cute about Jack Kline (supernatural) and reader? btw I love ur tumblr♥” </p><p>Warnings: Mentions of Sadness, a bit of Angst, Fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kline/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mental Health Matters [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help Me Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been having a rough time lately. It wasn’t because of anything in particular, you just felt weighed down. You figured it was just a part of the hunting life to get this way sometimes. However, you didn’t want to bother anyone with your feelings. Sam didn’t talk about that type of stuff more than necessary and Dean would rather grab a beer and forget that he was ever sad. You let out a sigh, laying back down in your bed. You lived with the Winchesters in their bunker since you usually hunted with them, but you had just been opting to stay in your room the last few hunts. They were probably getting a bit worried, but you honestly didn’t really care about that or anything in general.</p><p>You were pulled from your thoughts by a soft knock on your door. You rolled your eyes a bit, “Who is it?” you asked a bit harshly.</p><p>“It’s Jack,” The voice on the other side of the door replied softly.</p><p>You suddenly felt bad for the harshness in your tone. Jack was newer to the group compared to your other friends, but he was definitely the most worried about you. He had been asking way more questions than the others, but you felt bad shoving him off. He was the sweetest boy you had ever met. “Hey Jack you can come in,” You replied, making sure your tone sounded as inviting as you could muster.</p><p>“I thought I would bring you a snack, you haven’t come out of your room today,” He said as he came into view. He had a bunch of different kinds of snacks in his hands, your heart ached a bit.</p><p>“Thanks, Jack, that’s very nice of you, you can set them on the nightstand I’ll pick something out,” You said with a small smile.</p><p>He did as you said before standing awkwardly in front of you. You giggled a bit as he shifted in his awkwardness. “You can sit with me Jack, I don’t bite,” You said as you scooted so he had space to sit next to you on the edge of the bed. He sat down next to you, still silent. He seemed to have something on his mind. “Was there another reason you came here, Jack?”</p><p>“I dunno, I was just worried about you is all. You’ve been really quiet and withdrawn lately and that’s not really like you,” He replied honestly.</p><p>You were quiet for a moment, you noticed him fiddling with his fingers so you set your hand over his, “I’m okay Jack, really. I’ve just been a little lost in my mind lately that’s all. I really do appreciate you checking up on me though, it means a lot.”</p><p>He had stiffened a bit when you first touched his hand, but he had relaxed as you talked. “Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked, his eyes were shining with concern. You smiled softly back. You knew nothing was going to instantly bring back to your usual self, but there were a few things that would probably help. “How about we go out for ice cream and then watch some movies, I’ll pick a few and then you can pick a few?” You asked.</p><p>“But I haven’t seen many movies so I don’t have many choices to pick from,” He responded.</p><p>You giggled, “Okay how about we go pick up some movies that neither of us has seen while we’re out for ice cream?”</p><p>He smiled, “Yeah that sounds like fun!”</p><p>You smiled back as you hopped off the bed, still holding his hand, “Well come on, we haven’t got all day.”</p><p>He hopped off after you and you made your way to the Impala, still holding hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>